Given the plethora of media content sources, each with a large amount of available media content, users often find it difficult to wade through a large number of search results for a given query. Specifically, universal search features have enabled users to obtain results from many different content sources with a single search, but the sheer number of results may be overwhelming. Some conventional systems attempt to overcome this by organizing results by the source from which they are received when presenting the results to a user. However, if a large number of content sources are searched, even organizing by source may require the user to scroll through many different sources to find the desired source. Furthermore, even upon finding the desired content source, the results for the desired content source may be for the same media content as those presented from sources above, requiring even more scrolling by the user to see unique results.